The proposed work for the next year will be a continuation of our present efforts to relate applied compressive stress to bone remodeling. The experimental model used in these studies will be the rabbit calvarium. The immediate emphasis of our proposed research will be to apply load cell devices to the rabbit calvarium to constantly maintain a given level of stress. When these experiments are completed, a second group of experiments will be undertaken in which the stress is allowed to naturally decay. The presently developed planimetry procedures are adequate but are laborious and time-consuming. Additional experiments will be undertaken to further validate the computer's mathematical models. By placing strain gages on the calvaria of rabbits and applying loads, a check on the validity of the mathematical models will be obtained. In addition, the mathematical models will be improved to take into account the various voids and structures seen in the internal geometry of the calvarium.